If Pigs Could Fly
by Love332
Summary: Zero asks Kaname if pigs could fly.
1. If Pigs Could Fly

Hello this is my second Vampire Knight fanfiction for you to enjoy it.

Disclaimer_ I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

If Pigs Could Fly

Our handsome vampire prince was doing his _boring _work, while sitting across him was our dear hunter thinking of something important. ''_Kaname?''_ Zero asked hesitantly _''Yes'' _his gaze never living his work ''_I was wondering''...._ Zero said while looking up. A blush creeping to his face. _''What were you wondering, Zero'' _his gaze now on his beloved hunter.

_''I...its stupid just leave it.'' _he said abruptly. Kaname came to the hunter's side and said lovingly_''Please tell me Zero, I really want to know what_ _you wanted to say.'' _Zero fidgeted under the loving gaze of his lover and swallowed the gulp that had formed in his throat. _''I was wondering if pigs could fly'' _Kaname nearly fell to the floor

.''THIS WAS WHAT YOU WERE THINKING?! Kaname asked hysterically. ''Yeah'' Zero said dumbly. '' Zero I really don't know how could pigs fly,but I do know how to make you fly.'' Kaname purred and pounced on the still confused hunter.

Continue?????

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it. Please review. **


	2. How To Make You Fly

**Hello everyone!!!**

**I am really happy to finish my exams today!!!!! I am think I will post the next updates of my stories today or tomorrow. So be patient with me. I dedicate this story to all my readers and specially to LunaRina and Gwen Truong. Gwen Truong asked me to continue this story and LunaRina asked me to write a one-shot of Kaname and Zero. This is the continue of this story, so please forgive me that I didn't write a one shot, LunaRina. **

**This is my first lemmon so don't be hard with me!!!!!!!!!! I made this threesome. I put an another character of Vk. Hope you don't mind.**

**WARNINGS_ YAOI Sexual Situations.**

**Don't read if you don't like the warnings.**

**Disclaimer_I do not own Vampire Knight**

* * *

How To Make You Fly

{Continue}

"_Zero I really don't know how pigs could fly, but I do know how to make you fly.'' Kaname purred and pounced on the still, confused hunter._

_'' Ahh....'' _Zero said dazedly. Kaname had pinned the hunter in the bed and started to kiss his neck. He then went to his mouth and kissed roughly. His tongue darted out and plunged in Zero's mouth. When he was satisfied with Zero's mouth, he attacked at Zero's neck and put his hands under Zero's shirt.

_'' Naaah... aaaaah …. stop... Kana-me'' _Zero moaned and thrashed to get out of Kaname's strong grasp.

" _Do you really want me to stop when I do this_" he emphasized his point by pinching Zero's nipple.

_'' Ahhhhh..... y-es.... stop,,,,, that's r-eally driving me crazy!" _Zero moaned and tried to get again of his lover's strong grasp.

_''Love, why are trying to get away from me? I know you are not in the mood but I will make you in the mood" _Kaname said seductively with a smirk on his handsome face.

He slowly lifted Zero's shirt up and started kissing the skin that he could find. He took Zero's shirt of and went to blow his warm breath on one of Zero's nipple.

He then darted out his tongue and swirled it around until the nub got hard. Zero thrashed ,moaned and pushed Kaname before he get out of his mind with pleasure. Kaname didn't budge but became more excited at his lover's squirming.

He left the hard nub and Zero sighed in relief thinking that Kaname had finished, but the vampire prince was far from finished. He took Zero nub in his mouth and sucked roughly, making Zero go crazy.

He treated the other nipple exactly the same way and his hands wondered a little lower. He trailed kisses down Zero's stomach until he stopped at the navel and dipped his tongue there.

_'' AHHHHHHHH....... Naaaaah......"_ Zero moaned a blush tinting his face.

_'' What cute noises you make my love, if you are making this noises now I wonder what will happen when I take your most sensitive part in my mouth.'' _Kaname smirked evilly.

Zero gulped at that. Kanane now had taken of Zero's belt, lowered his zipper and and was going to put his hand inside his lover's pants when the door knocked. He was going ignore it and continue what he was doing when he felt the door opening and revealing a blushing Takuma.

Kaname was a little angry at least to say that his friend barged in without his permission. _'' Takuma, why are you here?'' _Kaname asked in his normal tone but a hint of annoyance was heard in his voice.

_''Sorry Kaname, I came here because I wanted to join you two.'' _he said bluntly a blush coming on his face. Kaname raised an eyebrow and was thinking if his friend had gone crazy.

Takuma saw the questioning look on his friend's face and started to explain _'' I liked Zero from the first time I saw him. I was going to ask him out when I found he was your lover. I didn't want to hurt you so I kept it a secret. But I can't wait any longer, so Kaname could I possibly join you two?'' _Takuma pleaded.

Zero blushed at what Takuma had said and buried his head in the pillow. Kaname thought for moment and decided that no harm was made and threesome idea thrilled him.

"_Okay, you can join us." _Kaname said with a glint in his eyes. Zero stares at his lover disbelievingly. He knew Kaname was very possessive and would hurt anyone who tried to touch Zero. So Zero didn't understand what came to Kaname and he agreed.

Takuma quickly took off his jacket, unbutton his shirt and took off his shoes. He climbed on the bed and hovered over Zero. He slowly took Zero's pants out. He cupped Zero's member and started stroking him through the cloth. Zero moaned loudly, heat pulsing down his member.

Takuma licked his lips at sight before him. Kaname too licked his some moments Takuma took mercy on the hunter and put his hands inside hunter's bowers. Zero was shocked at what was Takuma doing but it soon replaced with pleasure. He was giving Zero long but fast stroke. The thing he was doing with his finger in his slit made Zero go crazy. Kaname didn't like being left out so he went down to swallow Zero's member. He licked the pre-cum and started bobbing his head. Takuma had freed Zero's member when Kaname took Zero in his mouth. Takuma flipped Zero so he was in his fours and went to Zero's tight hole to put his tongue in. In this position Kaname was under Zero and still sucking on the hunter's cock. Zero couldn't take anymore pleasure. He felt his stomach clenched and came a with a yell

_''AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' _

Zero was exhausted and fell on top of Kaname. He was going to sleep when he felt fingers in his entrance. He looked at the two and saw their mischievous gazes.

"_We aren't finished with you Zero" _they said in unison.

For hours they made love until sleep claimed them.

**END**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!

Please review!!!!! It makes me really happy!!!!!!!


End file.
